


Fire Up The Night

by Jetsetlife138



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Venom (Comics), Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, M/M, Monster Dick, Rimming, Sentimental, Tentacle Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 16:44:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16268261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jetsetlife138/pseuds/Jetsetlife138
Summary: Eddie and Venom realize their feelings for each other and express their love in a passionate way.





	Fire Up The Night

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written anything as sentimental or as fluffy as this. Hopefully it goes over well. Enjoy!

As soon as their lips made contact, it was as though nothing else was relevant and everything bad that had happened over the past few weeks had melted away. None of that was as important as this moment. It was a new sensation that Eddie had never come across. The only thing that mattered was that Venom was there with him and that he seemed to want Eddie just as much as he wanted him.

Eddie had fallen for Venom somewhere along the way during their time together. It didn’t take long for him to realize how strong his feelings were for him. However, even with that newfound adoration, he couldn’t suppress the uncertainty nagging at him.

“Venom,” he began as he reluctantly broke the passionate kiss and gingerly pushed him away, “We shouldn’t do this.”

Venom took a moment to inspect his face, seemingly trying to determine why Eddie was so hesitant. “Eddie… I care for you. I don’t know exactly what it is that I feel for you, but whatever it is, it’s powerful. I feel very protective of you and I just want to keep you safe."

Eddie gave him an uneasy stare as he continued, "We’ve been through a lot together, even in the short amount of time that we have been one,” he said while pushing a strand of hair from Eddie’s face as his pearly eyes rested on Eddie’s own. “It’s only natural that we would be drawn to each other so strongly.”

Venom’s words washed over him like a hurricane, which only made Eddie desire him more. He realized that ever since they had achieved symbiosis, he had been more concerned for Venom’s safety than his own. Despite Venom’s strength, he had been worrying constantly over whether or not he was going to be okay after adjusting to Earth. It made him wonder if they were both so naturally concerned for each other simply because they were now one entity, or if it was something more... 

“I feel the same way about you, and I’m obviously attracted to you, but I don’t know if this is a good idea. I want you… so badly, but it feels strange. You’re not human. You’re an entirely different species. Are you even able to...” he trailed off, eyes flickering to Venom’s smooth groin.

Venom then gripped Eddie’s hand in his own giant one and began stroking the topside of his hand with his thumb tenderly, a rare physical expression of affection. The simple gesture calmed Eddie as he squeezed his hand reassuringly in return. “Trust me, Eddie. We’re perfectly compatible,” he grinned teasingly.

Eddie met Venom’s piercing gaze with his own conflicted one. There was so much that he wanted to say to him but couldn’t find the right words. This was such a big step for the both of them.

Eddie never got the chance to speak as Venom closed the gap between them and kissed him fiercely, hungrily moving his lips against Eddie’s with a desperate, unspoken need.

Without further warning, Venom impatiently shoved Eddie back on the bed. He let out a shocked gasp as his back hit the sheets and Venom laid on top of him, his weight pinning him down, which caused a stir in Eddie’s groin.

He moaned against Venom’s mouth as his tongue begged for entry, to which Eddie happily accepted. He relished in his taste as he explored his mouth before he eagerly took Eddie’s bottom lip in between his teeth and pulled gently, releasing it shortly after to place soft kisses along his jawline while Eddie breathed heavily with arousal.

Eddie’s hands wandered all over Venom’s body, the smoothness of his silicone skin feeling sensational. His hands made their way to Venom’s strong abdominal muscles before descending lower to explore his private region. Eddie was stopped when his hands made contact with a forming bulge over Venom’s groin, and he placed his hands over Eddie’s to ask, “Are you sure? I don’t want to pressure you into anything.”

Eddie kissed him tenderly and nudged his hands away to continue rubbing the growing area. “Yes,” he breathed against his mouth. “I’m more than sure. I want you.”

Venom growled with arousal, his entire body radiating desire and lust. Finally, a thick appendage emerged from his lower half, springing free of its confinement. 

Eddie stumbled off of the bed and fell to his knees onto the floor before crooking his finger to silently request Venom to scoot closer to the edge of the bed for easier access. He angled himself over him and kissed each side of his hips as he arched his back with anticipation. Eddie had then wondered if Venom had ever experienced anything like sex where he was from. Would it have been similar to human sex? Whatever the answer, Eddie was going to do his best to please him, though that wouldn’t deter him from playing with him a bit. Just to be a dick, he opened his mouth and blew air over Venom’s leaking tip, causing him to sit up and glare at him, baring his teeth in annoyance. “Do not tease me, Eddie.”

Eddie chuckled darkly as he pressed on his chest, forcing him to lay back on the bed once more. “Don’t complain or you won’t get anything at all.” Venom growled in response but remained silent as Eddie positioned his mouth over his fully erect cock once more.

He ran the tip of his tongue lightly over Venom’s slit in small kitty licks, causing him to inhale deeply, but he didn’t complain or move. With a little more force, he ran his tongue along the vein underneath his cock. Eddie felt his body tremble as he took each of his balls into his mouth, one by one, sucking gently while pumping him slowly, barely causing any friction. Venom whined eagerly as he continued nuzzling against his balls, reveling in the effect it was having on him.

Eddie had figured that he had teased him enough at that point, and was getting impatient himself, realizing how much he wanted to please him. Abruptly, he engulfed the head of his dick, sucking harshly as Venom pushed his hips forward, desperate for more contact. “More...” he begged as Eddie took more of his cock into his mouth.

Eddie hummed in approval as he circled the head of his length with his tongue, digging into the slit, to which Venom moaned loudly in approval. Eddie hollowed his cheeks and started to deep throat him, swallowing his length as his head hit the back of his throat. He gagged a bit and felt the tears welling up in his eyes, but he kept going, knowing how good it was making him feel.

“Mmph, Eddie… yes, just like that,” he urged as he sucked him harder, grazing the underside of his cock with his teeth.

Eddie knew he was close when Venom grabbed his hair roughly. His back was arched severely and he was trembling with loss of control. Eddie wasn’t used to seeing him this way at all. Venom was usually so in control and now he was melting into his bed, completely at his mercy. 

Suddenly, Eddie felt a blissful sensation radiating throughout his body. He had been so focused on Venom that he hadn’t noticed the multiple appendages snaking their way out of Venom and onto Eddie’s body. 

He choked on Venom’s dick, not expecting the attack on his groin as he pulled off of him, earning a whine from the loss of contact. Once his hand stopped gripping his hair, the feeling ceased and he sat back, panting while Eddie continued to stroke him slowly with his hand, watching as the tendrils retracted from his crotch. “Venom, fuck- don’t do that. I want this to be about you.”

“Eddie,” he breathed as he stroked him faster, squeezing slightly and flicking his thumb over his heavily leaking slit. “I want you to release with me. Let me help you,” he demanded, running his tongue enticingly along his fangs.

Eddie groaned outwardly at his request and couldn’t find a reason to protest. He undid his own pants and pulled out his erect dick, giving it a couple of pumps as he enveloped Venom’s thick cock once more, making obscene slurping noises as he bobbed his head up and down over his length.

After a few moments, Venom’s limbs had returned to Eddie’s body, aiming for his groin as the unbelievable pleasure continued to surge through him. He started to lose his rhythm as the feeling became rapidly overwhelming, but he was still focused enough to flick his tongue in all the right spots, causing Venom to groan loudly, only increasing his drive to bring him over the edge.

Not long after that, Eddie felt Venom’s dick twitch violently inside of his mouth, Venom’s hot cum lining the back of his throat with each heavy spurt. A somewhat frightening shriek emitted from Venom’s mouth as he released inside of Eddie’s mouth, his claws digging into the sheets beneath him.

It was as if his release heightened the nerves in his tentacles, because as he was spilling himself into Eddie’s mouth, the pleasurable sensation escalated immensely, instantly bringing Eddie over the edge. He pulled himself off of his length and shamelessly moaned in bliss as his own orgasm ripped through him.

When he was done emptying his load onto the carpet, he took Venom’s length into his mouth once more to lick up any remnants that may have been left behind when he pulled off. Venom purred lightly as he sucked him, appearing weak from his release and oversensitized. However, Eddie was shocked to find that instead of his dick softening, it was becoming more erect. 

When he looked up at Venom, dumbfounded, his gaze was met with a wicked grin as Venom understood his confusion. “What’s the matter, Eddie?” he teased. “Can’t keep up?”

Venom surged forward, kissing Eddie sloppily and passionately as he removed Eddie’s clothing, leaving him bare. Eddie’s face flushed as he noticed Venom’s gaze raking over his body. He licked his blackened lips and a small moan escaped him as he lifted his hand to slowly drag the pads of his fingers across Eddie’s chest. When his eyes met Eddie’s again, his smile widened. “You’re beautiful, Eddie.”

Eddie couldn’t stop himself from kissing him again, grinning at his flattering words while Venom shoved his tongue into his mouth. He pressed himself up against Eddie, making his arousal that more obvious. The feeling of his body against Eddie’s was extraordinary and a very different experience than having him inside of him and in his head like he usually was.

Without warning, Venom was suddenly lifted Eddie into the air and carrying him off of the bed and over to the other side of the room where his desk was. Using one of his limbs, he threw everything off of the top of the desk to set Eddie on top of it. The wood was cold against his bare flesh, but that was soon forgotten as Venom began licking strips over his neck, tongue flicking gently as he made his way down to his chest, making Eddie tremble with anticipation, his refractory period fading and his length hardening once again.

He whimpered as Venom took both of his nipples into his fingers and squeezed gently. He then settled his mouth on one of them, moving his tongue all around the hard flesh. Eddie bit his lip trying to contain the moans that were building up inside of him again. However, the cries of pleasure soon shot out of his mouth when he saw Venom’s tendrils crawling up his skin, igniting his senses on fire. 

“Please,” he begged through his arousal.

He looked at me with confidence, enjoying the fact that he was back in control. “Tell me what you want, Eddie.”

“You,” he crooned. “I just want you.”

Venom grinned mischievously, accepting the challenge that Eddie had unknowingly set for him as his mouth returned to his chest and his hand grabbed Eddie’s strained cock. He groaned wantonly as Venom pumped him faster, teasingly licking his way down to his crotch.

Eddie half expected him to tease him as he had done to him earlier, but to his surprise, he wasted no time in taking him into his mouth, sucking on his head harshly, swallowing the pre-cum that had already formed. “Fuck, Vee,” he muttered under his breath as Venom deep-throated him with inexplicable expertise, purring at Eddie’s new nickname for him.

Too soon, he pulled off and stood back, smirking at Eddie’s flustered impatience. “What are you doing?” he asked, failing to disguise how desperate he was for Venom at that moment.

“Turn around,” he commanded bluntly.

“What?” he huffed, confused, getting more impatient by the second. “Already? But, you-”

“Turn. Around.” He playfully twirled his finger and motioned for Eddie to move.

Eyeing him suspiciously, he did as he asked and faced the wall.

“Lean against the desk.”

“Venom-”

“Uh-uh,” he interrupted. “You won’t regret it, I promise. Just trust me, Eddie.”

Eddie sighed in frustration as he did as he was told, bending over the desk and resting his elbows on the wooden surface. He flinched as he felt Venom’s large hands between his thighs, pulling them apart, causing him to instinctively spread his legs.

Whatever he had been expecting, it definitely wasn’t what Venom was planning. Before he could properly prepare himself, he felt his tongue lap at his entrance. Eddie’s arms instantly gave way as he melted into the desk at the sensation. “Fuck! Oh my god, Venom,” he mewled as his tongue continued to delve into him with blunt force.

Incoherent syllables escaped him as Venom continued exploring his entrance. It was almost too much to take. He could feel the blood circulation leaving his hands as he grabbed onto the side of the desk for dear life, his legs trembling at the pleasure radiating through him. Eddie writhed against him as Venom’s tongue pumped in and out of him. He almost lost complete control when Venom’s tongue was joined by a separate appendage, stretching inside of Eddie, finding his prostate with ease and rubbing against it firmly.

Before he went completely over the edge, Eddie straightened up and quickly turned around, forcing Venom to retract his tongue and limb before Eddie pushed him back aggressively. Venom barely moved since Eddie’s strength was minuscule compared to his own, but he still gave Eddie a perplexed expression as he waited for an explanation, clearly wondering what he had done wrong.

Eddie was sure that his expression was animalistic as he reached forward, digging his nails into his arms before pulling him around so that he could push him into the desk chair. Venom fell into it with an “Oof”, and then chuckled darkly.

I straddled him and imitated his moves from before by kissing his way down his neck, occasionally nipping softly, making him hiss in arousal. Eddie slid down onto his knees and looked from his pleading eyes to his throbbing member right in front of his face.

He took Venom’s cock in his hand and began by running his tongue up and down his slit. Eddie could feel him tremble against him. He then settled his mouth just around the tip of his girth and sucked gently, letting his tongue flick and swirl all around it. He looked up to see Venom close his eyes and open his mouth slightly, lips quivering and gasping slightly every time his tongue slid across his slit.

Eddie took all of him into his mouth at that point. Venom threw his head back and groaned loudly with satisfaction. With each thrust he bobbed his head, occasionally grazing the underside of his cock with his teeth just as before, which he seemed to really enjoy. Venom’s fingers tangled themselves into his hair, forcing him further onto his shaft. However, the point wasn’t to get Venom off just yet. Eddie knew that this was only preparation for what was coming next.

He should have known that Venom would catch on, considering he had a front row seat to his personal thoughts. Eddie smiled playfully at him as he removed his mouth from his length, which earned him a forceful lift back onto the edge of the desk. 

Venom kissed him softly before pulling away and silently begging Eddie for entry. He nodded and pulled him into another kiss as he slowly entered him. Eddie whimpered into the kiss as his thick cock pushed in further, inch by inch. His legs wrapped around Venom’s waist as he kept him inside of him for a minute, letting his head loll back as he adjusted to him. Eddie’s legs relaxed when the pain started to fade, and Venom took it as a sign to pull back and enter again, but with a little more force. Eddie cried out in bliss with every thrust as his hips snapped forward, harder each time he entered him. His head rested in the crook of his neck, showering it with flicks of his tongue as he plunged harder and faster. Eddie’s arms wrapped themselves around Venom’s neck as he increased his speed, desperate for additional friction.

Eddie was once again taken by surprise when he growled and lifted him up, his member still sheathed inside of him as he made his way to the bed, setting him down gently and then continuing to thrust inside of him. Eddie’s legs once against wrapped themselves around him, pushing him in further. Venom had shifted his angle slightly and Eddie cried out shamelessly when he found his prostate.

“Vee! Fuck… right there, please, don’t fucking stop,” he begged as his back arched in pleasure as he prodded at his prostate with each forceful thrust. The pleasure was quickly becoming overwhelming and he knew he wouldn’t last long. He could tell that Venom was getting close too by the way his thrusts were becoming sloppy and uncoordinated.

“Touch me,” Eddie pleaded as Venom fucked him brutally.

While Venom’s hand remained in an iron grip on his hips, two more tendrils elongated from his body and gripped Eddie’s leaking dick, pumping furiously, knowing that it wouldn’t take long for his release. “Eddie, fuck… I’m gonna cum,” he warned, gasping and gripping Eddie tighter, trying to ensure that he reached his high before he did.

Moments later, Eddie tensed up as his orgasm approached. He cried out blissfully as the waves of pleasure crashed over him as he emptied himself onto Venom’s tentacles and his own stomach. Eddie’s vision went white as he just about passed out from the intensity of his release. He had never cum so forcefully in his entire life. It was absolutely euphoric.

The pulsing feeling around his cock was more than Venom could take. He groaned loudly in ecstasy as he released himself inside of Eddie, filling him with his seed. He fell forward weakly and rested on top of Eddie only for a moment before rolling over onto his back, taking his hand in his and kissing the top of it gently.

“Wow. Holy shit, Venom. That was just… it was better than I imagined it to be,” he panted, exhausted, but satisfied.

Venom laughed breathlessly at Eddie’s elation, still boneless from his own release. He smiled widely and leaned over to plant a loving kiss on his lips. “This was worth staying on Earth for,” he praised. 

Eddie gave him a skeptical glance. “Wait… the sex, or me?”

Venom gave him a wry smirk before answering. “Both.”

 


End file.
